tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Marks
Mew Marks are the markings that appear when someone is injected with their animal DNA. With the exception of Ringo (who was never injected) and Berry for some strange reason, all the Mews plus Ryou have a Mew Mark. Canon Positioning and Appearances All canon Mew Marks seem to be positioned near the middle of the body with the exception of Ichigo (unless she's standing perfectly straight) and Ryou who was injected by hand. Typically, the appearance of the Mew Marks all have something to do with the animal the person was injected with. *'Ichigo Momomiya:' Her Mew Mark is two halves of a heart outline, a small heart, and four cat whiskers on the inside of her right leg. *'Minto Aizawa:' Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings on her back. *'Retasu Midorikawa:' Her Mew Mark is a pair of curved porpoises on her chest. *'Bu-Ling Huang:' Her Mew Mark is a pair of curved monkey tails with a pair of whisker-like dashes on either side of a small dot on her forehead. *'Zakuro Fujiwara:' Her Mew Mark is a pair of wolf tails around her navel (belly button). Mew Marks in Fanon Mew Marks created by others may steer away from canon positioning and type and come in a variety of colors. While the color of canon Mew Marks matched each Mew's color scheme, this is not always followed in fanon. Some fanon Mew Marks are explicitly related to features of the creature that the Mew is infused with, others may be related to other elements that are a part of the character. Feel free to add an example description/picture of your characters' Mew Marks! As we have many series, this is listed alphabetically by user series. Username headings may indicate individual, non-series Mews by that user or general principles they set for all their Mews or stories. ABC Mew Mew *Aisha Avida: White pair of albatross wings on her back *Beth Blake: Blue bubble on her arm *Callie Carrion: Red pair of chipmunk ears on her inner thigh *Desiree Drake: Multicolored sprinkles on the back of her hand *Eris Earhart: Purple eagle wings on her chest *Faridah Fila: Orange flame on her stomach *Grace Greenberg: Green grasshopper wings on her back *Heather Havana: Yellow hummingbird wing on her shoulder *Irene Ida: Pink icing splatter on her foot *Jessie Jakes: Red jellyfish tentacles on her sides *Kristie Kat: A green koala paw on her left arm *Levi Larks: Yellow lightning bolts on her chest *Melanie Mayes: White magpie wings on her back *Nella Night: ???? *Ophelia Olson: ???? *Paloma Perez: ???? *Quinn Quagmire: ???? *Rhea Robertson: ???? *Shu-Fang Si: ???? *Tiana Terry: ???? *Uharu Uchida: ???? *Vanessa Valls: ???? *Wendy West: ???? *Xotchi Xicale: ???? *Yani Yeshuva: ???? *Zani Zabinski: ???? Adelaide Mew Mew * Cainito Morado: Porcupine spines and a long nose on her forehead. * Toffee Arany: A pair of frog hand prints on her chest. * Jelly Flanagan: A pair of intertwined snakes on her inner knee. * Mì-Guā Qing: A pair of sea lion tails on her inner thigh. American Mew Mew *Agnes Acker: Yellow cat paw on her inner left thigh *Alethea Ainsworth: Orange tree-rat claw on her right shoulder *Bambi Claycock: Green bird wings on her back *Blanche Blossom: Purple platypus tails on her forehead Andeddo Mew Mews * Tae Yamada: Her Mew Mark is a pair of squirrel ears and a tail on her left thigh * Ichika Nishio: Her Mew Mark is a pair of rat ears and whiskers on her chest * Nishitaro Akako: Her Mew Mark is a pair of frog feet on her forehead * Hebiko Nishinoya: Her Mew Mark is a snake fangs above her navel * Renko Tsukishima: Her Mew Mark is a pair of ray wings (?) and tail/stinger on her lower back area * Bakugou: His Mew Mark is a pair of lizard claws with a tail on his lower stomach area Annika's One-Off Mews *Piscia : A blue fish tail on her lower back *Kiwano Madaki: A yellow lion's paw over her heart *Rose Valentine: Pink deer antlers on her back *Tania Ganna: Green snake fangs on the nape of her neck *Marsha Mallows: A pink marshmallow on her tongue *Ivy Bell: A green, curved piece of vine, shaped similarly to a question mark, on her forehead *Bea Honey: A bee stinger on her lower back *Giddeon Ganache: Green Dragontail Butterfly wings on their back *Zoe Casein: Red paint splatter on her palm *Aiden Hale: Grey gecko tail on his lower back *Amelia Caspith: Purple hoof on her foot *Darlene Jones: Red ace of hearts on the back of her hand *Francine Hopper: A dark brown pair of rabbit's ears that extend along her middle and index fingers *Amanda Meyers: A pair of multicolored antennae on the corner of each eyelid *Chip Chocola: A chocolate chip sea star on her left wrist *Morrigan Vanth: A flurry of green mold spots on the nape of her neck *Coco Zetski: A set of brown sea otter whiskers on the back of her left hand. *Rojo Santana: A red howler's tail on her backside *Gladys Pinkerton: A black raccoon's eye patch on her stomach *Aika Mayumi: A pair of red panda ears on her outer left thigh *Mew Allie: TBE *Mew Cutie: TBE *Mew Rhye: TBE *Mew Peanut Butter: TBE *Mew Vespa: TBE *Mew Cody: TBE *Mew Fizzy Pop: TBE *Mew Spike: TBE *Mew Juniper: TBE *Mew Caramel: TBE *Mew Orchid Bloom: TBE *Mew Virtua: TBE *Mew Crystal Blue: TBE *Mew Muffy: TBE *Mew Rubi: TBE *Mew Furia: TBE *Mew Milky: TBE *Mew Grizzly: TBE *Mew Guidance: TBE *Mew Krieg: TBE *Mew Andia: TBE *Mew Treescaper: TBE Annika's Other Mews *Manzanilla Aguilar: A four-petal flower on her wrist *Ramona Raye: A rainbow-colored Comb Jelly on her inner thigh *Anahita Kakkar: A pair of tiger fangs on her right arm *Alexis Kaye: A pair of tri-colored, seven-colored tanager wings on her back Baldi’s Basics Mew Mew *Kaisō Midorikawa: A green slime blob on her right thigh. Bon Vivant Mew Mew * Peppermint Akabara: Three holly leaves attached to the outline of a heart on her chest. * Wain Murasakihiro: A pair of connected hearts on her back. * Mashumaro Momoi: An oval with bunny ears on her forehead. * Mochi Kinsugi: Three vertical dots between a pair of butterfly wings on her stomach. Candy Gem Mew Mew : In Candy Gem Mew Mew, they always get the mark on top of a birthmark. Their marks look like the animal they have been infused with, but not the food. *Jess Fujiko: A pink heart with cat ears Canvas Mew Mew *Riza: Her Mew Mark is a pair of pink moth wings with four dots going down the middle, located on her upper back Colour World Mew Mew *Naruse Rio: A red pair of panda ears and tail on her right hip *Saizora Hinata: A pair of pink pom-poms with a magenta heart between them, on her right thigh Colour Mew Mew *Asahina Aishingu : A green heart and brown twigs on her left hand Colourful Sweets Mew Mew *Macaron Akagi: A pair of red panda ears and a tail on her right thigh *Aisu Mikanboshi: A pair of bat wings on her back. Cookie Run Mew Mew *Chihiro Nakatani: A pair of horseshoe bat wings on her back Dino Mew Mew Japanese Team (Female) *Shuga Gekko: A wakinosaurus footprint on her chest *Makaron Ichishima: A fukuisaurus handprint on her right thigh *Kanzo Hanajiin: Futabasaurus fins on her forehead *Dorian Hoshi: Pteranodon wings on the middle of her back *Orenji Hisashiburi: A curled up rapetosaurus tail above her bellybutton Japanese Team (Male) *Mame Nikko: Masiakasaurus claw marks on his left pectoral *Keki Ofuku: Miragaia Longicollum tail spike on his forehead * * * DJ Mew Mew *DJ Chīzu Kirakira: A pair of lightning bolts on her neck Ensemble Mew Mew *Klara De Jongh: A black patch of hedgehog spikes on her back *Daniella Gillespie: An orange paw on the back of her right thigh *Willow Roth: A red cat's paw with ears and whiskers on her chest *Vianney Soubrette: A few purple Peacock feathers on her neck *Marianne Richardson: A pair of yellow thorns on her chest *Étoile: Two pairs of red thorns on her chest Flavor Blitz Mew Mew Power * Melissa Grant: A pink sugarcube on her left cheek * Lauren Applewood: A blue sugarcube on her left arm * Maddie Green: A red sugarcube on her navel * Judy Grant: A purple sugarcube on her forehead Flower Mix ✿ Mew Mew *Aibara Momoki: Her Mew Mark is a heart with cat ears on the back of her hand *Hino Anzu: Her Mew Mark is a pair of tails on her right ankle *Arisu Kurisu: Her Mew Mark is a heart with a Squirrel's ears and tail on her neck Forever Mew Mew *Johnny Clark: A red piece of rope surrounded by a diamond on his chest *Blake Clark: A blue wrench surrounded by a circle *Justin Clark: A green thorn-covered rosebush surrounded by an oval on his left arm Futari Wa Mew Mew *Misumi Nagisa: A black heart on her left wrist *Yukishiro Honoka : A white heart on her right wrist Heartful Sentai Mew Mew *Momota Ringo: A heart with cat ears and a tail in the middle of her chest. Highland Mew Mew *Miel Pretto: A yellow pair of bat ears and nose on her left foot *Gwen Elliot: A white set of horns on her forehead *Anya Ning: A blue claw on her left upper arm Hunter Mew Mew : Their Mew Marks follow canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. They look like a part of their animal they are infused with, for example. Dango's Mew Mark is a Marine Otter paw since she is infused with the Marine Otter. When they transform their Mew Marks will glow, also when they are close to Mew Aqua their Mew Marks will glow. * Dango Izuma: Her Mew Mark is a marine otter paw located on her chest. * Ringo Morikawa: Her Mew Mark is a pair of Franklin's bumble bee wings located in the middle of her back. * Banana Satio: His Mew Mark is a Kemp's ridley shell located above his tailbone. * Burūberī Amajiki: His Mew Mark is a pair of pygmy raccoon tails going in a circle above his belly button. * Kanzo Midorima: Her Mew Mark is a White’s seahorse tail located near her tailbone. * Makaron Aoishi: His Mew Mark is a Rothschild's giraffe foot print located on his left thigh. * Raimu Satori: His Mew Mark is a raccoon dog head located on the back of his neck. Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew * Mashumaro Momoiroyama: A pair of pink mouse ears and tail on her chest * Ibukoro Tōko: A pair of purple rabbit feet on her right thigh * Sawā Nijijinja A pair of green/yellow goat horns on her forehead * Makaron Omoitoshin: A pair of red turtle claws is located on her right bosom. * Kitto Ureiko: A pair of blue beetle antennae is located above her belly button. * Daidai Shaishima: A pair of orange fox ears and paws is located on her left inner ankle. Keystone Mew Mew * Hachimitsu Kise: A pair of antennae attached to a heart on her back. * Souda Aoishi: An oval with a swirl on the inside on her forehead. * Raimu Midoriki: A curved line with a water drop on her stomach. * Keki Momono: A winged heart on her chest. * Paprika Akagawa: A paw print inside a circle on her stomach. * Ume Murasakida: Two fish tails forming a circle on her inner thigh. Kira Kira Mew Mew *Usami Ichika : A rabbit holding shortcake on her left arm *Arisugawa Himari : A squirrel holding custard on her right cheek *Tategami Aoi : A lion holding ice cream on her left foot *Kotezume Yukari : A cat holding a macaron on her navel *Kenjou Akira : A dog holding a piece of chocolate on her chest Mew Mew Harmony *Magdalena Feos: Her Mew Mark is a winged heart with a lion’s ears and tail, and a heart above the larger one, located on her outer left thigh. *Thasalie Iverul: Her Mew Mark is a pair of bunny ears and a tail with four small beads on her outer left ankle *Neylaria Pevtel: Her Mew Mark is a cat’s ears and tail with four antennas, located on the right side of her navel. Mew Mew High *April: Her Mew Mark is a pink heart on her chest *Kumoko: Her Mew Mark is a pair of spider fangs on her right thigh *Ion: His Mew Mark is a wolf paw located on his right hand Mew Mew Raising Project : Their Mew Marks follow canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. When they transform their Mew Marks will glow, also when they are close to Mew Aqua their Mew Marks will glow. * Nomura Utako: Her Mew Mark is a pink heart with a cat tail coming out of it, is above her right bosom. * Kurisu Kita: Her Mew Mark is a pair of fish tails in a circle, is on her left thigh. * Haruta Takuboku: His Mew Mark is a Schreiber's fringe-fingered lizard footprint, is on his left hand. * Tamashiro Emika: Her Mew Mark is a pair of bat wings on her back. * Shiroma Kagami: Her Mew Mark is a pair of stingers making a cross symbol, is on her left side, lower back area. * Ritsushima Fukuko: Her Mew Mark is a snake tail wrapped around a heart, is on her right side, stomach. * Minami Fukuko: Her Mew Mark is a snake wrapped around a skull, is on her left side, stomach. * Tao Ayao: Her Mew Mark is a pair of monkey tails wrapped around each other, above her tailbone. * Okawa Bokkai: His Mew Mark is a Ctenosaura bakeri claw print and a tail, on his right hand palm. * Asano Emiri: Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings, in the middle of her lower back. * Shiba Chiyako: Her Mew Mark is a eel and heart, on her forehead. * Enomoto Mitsu: Her Mew Mark is a heart with fins, on her collarbone. * Omori Kanna: Her Mew Mark is a lelwel hartebeest hoof print with their ears on the side of the hoof print, on her right knee. * Furuta Yasu: Her Mew Mark is a turtle shell with a turtle tail on the end and bubbles coming out of the top, on her left forearm. * Mukai Tatsukichi: His Mew Mark is a pair of eagle wings with talons on the bottom, on his top back. * Yuhara Etsuko: Her Mew Mark is a pair of black-footed ferret ears curled up by the tail, on her chest. Miraculous Mew Mew :Miraculous Mew Mew follows both Canon and Fanon. Mew Marks are all themed towards their animal in a way. And in center of their bodies. They glow when transforming and when near the Mew Aqua they glow and become warm. When they obtain their respective transformation jewelery they will glow *Marinette Dupain-Cheng: A red circle with 5 black spots on it on her chest. *Adrien Agreste: A black paw print on the center of his left hand. *Alya Cesarie: An orange fox tail on her right leg. *Nino Lahiffe: A green turtle shell on his left wrist. Monster Mew Mew *Ryoma Sakamoto: Red panda paw on left shoulder *Garoul: Wolf paw on right collar bone *Androshark: Flycatch wings on her back *Ceremonial Tiger: Tiger paw on right shoulder *Death Panda: Panda ears on right inner thigh *Birthday: Pika hind legs paw prints intertwined on chest *Stapler Gator: Alligator tails intertwined on right knee *Chameletape: Chameleon print on left arm *Cutter Fish: Whipray tails intertwined like a droplet on top of right foot *Da Vinci: Snail antenna intertwined on forehead *Mozart: Peafowl wings above left eyebrow *Jeanne d'Arc: Oyster pearl above belly button Monster Rancher Mew Mew *Strawberry: A heart with dragon wings on her chest *Milk: A dot with hare ears on her forehead *Plum: TBE *Bread: TBE *Lolipop: TBE *Tea: TBE Moonlight Mew Mew *Kuuka Miyao: A couple of lightning bolts on her neck. Musical Mew Mew *Yu: Hew Mew Mark is a pink paw with heart under it located on her forehead. *Song: Her Mew Mark is an orange rabbit nose with whiskers located on her chest. *Liv: Her Mew Mark is a yellow star located on her right thigh. *Maid: Her Mew Mark is a set of purple bee wings located on her back. *Ame: Her Mew Mark is a set of pink ladybug antenna located on her forehead. *Lamb: Her Mew Mark is a set of blue beetle wings located on her lower back area. Mythical Mew Mew : Mythical Mew Mew mostly follows a mix of manga and anime canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when she stands perfectly straight. Mew Marks are usually a dull pink but change color when the Mew transforms. The biggest divergence from canon is that Mew Marks react to the presence of Mew Aqua by becoming warm and even glowing if the Mew is transformed. Interestingly, the Chimera Mews don't appear to have Mew Marks. * Ame Momose: A pink ribbon on her chest. * Kyoho Aitani: A pale blue water drop with flowing tentacles on her forehead. * Suguri Akamura: A red circle with bat wings on her stomach. * Nashi Midoriyama: A green heart with rabbit ears. * Mikan Kohakusaki: An orange pair of bird wings with tail feathers on her upper back. * Ichijiku Aitani: A violet diamond inside a ring on her inner thigh. * Yuzu Kohakusaki: A yellow pair of wings with a lion tail on her lower back. * Kou-Kou Banli: A brown pair of fox ears with 9 tails on the inside of her ankle. Myth Mew Mew * Inaka Sayaka: A heart with rabbit ears on her right thigh. * Tanaka Avocado: Tentacles attached to a water drop on her chest New Mew Mew Power * Ashley Turner: Her Mew Mark on her chest. * Eliza Jackson: Her Mew Mark on her stomach. * Laura Booker: Her Mew Mark is on her back. * Natalia Price: Her Mew Mark is on the inside of her ankle. * Melissa Delaney: Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. Nanaki Mew Mew *Kyandī Numachijiin: A heart with camel ears on the back of her right hand Nanba Mew Mew *Eggunoggu Kagayaku: A white heart with two binturong tails entwining it located above his belly button * Plum Cheshire: TBE * Candy Chance: TBE * Jelly Anderson: TBE *Citrouille Nuagetomber: TBE *Cerise L'amour: TBE * Lí Wán: TBE * Pútáo Yóuxìértóng: TBE * Mǎ kǎ long Cǎihóng: TBE * Waffel Musiknote:TBE No Series Mews : Their Mew Marks follow canon, so each Mew Mark is on the mid-line of the Mew's body when standing perfectly straight. They look like a part of their animal they are infused with, for example. Madoka's Mew Mark is a Rabbit head since he is infused with the Amami Rabbit. When they transform their Mew Marks will glow, also when they are close to Mew Aqua their Mew Marks will glow. * Madoka Toushiro: His Mew Mark is a rabbit head located on his right thigh. * Jingyi Kayin Botha: His Mew Mark is a pair of Lancer dragonfly wings located in the middle of his back. * Chojo Maede: His Mew Mark is two antenna and bee wings located on the back of his right shoulder. * Annabell Nara: Her Mew Mark is a pair of butterfly wings on each side of her belly button. * Dawn Toshido: Her Mew Mark is a pair of Ambipom tails going in a circle on her chest. Pandora's Mews *Alaska Hatano: On her upper right arm. *Olive Naru: Above her bellybutton. *Kuri Enatsu: Left lower thigh. *Suika Karasu: Left inner thigh. *Ume Makino: On the back of her left hand. Powerful Gateway Mew Mew *Hagoromo Apricot: Her Mew mark resembles snake fangs on her left foot Pretty Light Mew Mew : Pretty Light Mew Mew mostly follows fanon so the marks glow when the pendants are obtained * Higashi Ayumi: Her Mew mark is on her left hand * Mizuno Aya: Her Mew mark is on her right arm * Gojo Kanako: Her Mew mark is on her belly * Tomoe Hikaru: Her Mew Mark is on her left cheek Pretty Soldier Mew Mew : Pretty Soldier Mew Mew follows Fanon. The Mew Marks are the planetary symbols of their respective Mews, they also glow when they transform and obtain their pendant. They also glow warm near the Silver Crystal *Tsukino Usagi: Her Mew Mark is a yellow crescent moon Located inside her left thigh. *Mizuno Ami: Her Mew Mark is a blue circle with two lines on the top and a cross on the bottom. *Hino Rei: Her Mew Mark is a red circle with a red arrow on the top. *Kino Makoto: A green 4 stylized to like a thunderbolt *Aino Minako: Her Mew Mark is a orange circle with a vertical line which has a horizontal line on it located on her left cheek Princess Mew Mew * Appuru Himura: A winged apple on her chest. * Aishingu Aohara: A heart with mouse ears and a tail on her back. * Momo Baramori: A crescent moon on its side with an upright feather in the middle on her thigh. * Nori Midorihama: A pair of fish tails on her forehead. Princess Mew's Single Mews * Fuyuko Etsuko Yukimura: Red snow sheep horns on her forehead Rainbow Mew Mew : Rainbow Mew Mew follows canon. * Sakine Ichigo: A red star with red roses on either side of the star on her right hip. * Hayami Mikan: A tangerine star on the centre of her chest. RoyalHistoria's Mews * Momoka Daidaiwa: A heart with cat ears and a tail on her heart. * Clementine Roux: A clawed paw print on her inner knee. * Kanzou Umesaki: On their forehead. * Kinoko Haiyama: On her stomach. *Shinamon Chamori: A heart with mouse ears and a tail on the inside of her knee Seasonal Mew Mew Summer A *Momo Natsushima: A pair of pink fox ears above her navel *Sharibetsu Kobiritsui: A pair of brown bird wings on her back *Ume Osoreko: A pair of purple wings on his lower back *Keki Amai: A pair of brown bear claws on the back of his right hand *Takosu Kiko: A pair of yellow hooves located on their left shoulder Winter A *Gohan Shiroko: A white raccoon dog paw print on her chest *Mame Kurooka: A black boar print with ears on his left shoulder blade *Dotori Daichi:A pair of brown chicken wings, on the middle of her back Shefu Mew Mew *Momo Akibara: Her Mew Mark is (?) located (?) Smile Mew Mew *Hoshizora Miyuki: A pink heart with wings on her chest *Hino Akane: An orange heart with red flames bursting out, located on her navel *Kise Yayoi: A yellow heart surrounded by lightning, located on her forehead Smoothie Blitz Mew Mew Power : Whether it’s fanon or canon depends on which team the Mew is in. The main team follows canon while Flavor Blitz Mew Mew Power does not. Since this is Mew Mew Power, the Mew Marks only appear during transformations and in their debut episodes *Alyssa Anderson: A pink heart with orange tiger stripes on her left wrist *Melody Griffin: A yellow heart with bird wings on her forehead *Ivy Prescott: A blue heart with a lizard tail on her left cheek *Lorelei Carson: A red heart with butterfly wings on her chest Starlight Abortion Mew Mew *Akira Toujou: A pink star in the middle of her chest. *Aine Shimabara: A black bullet on her hip. Star Twinkle Mew Mew *Hoshina Hikaru: A pink star on her arm *Hagoromo Lala: A blue spiral Milky Way pattern on her forehead *Amamiya Elena: A bright orange sun on her knee *Kaguya Madoka: Two silver moons on her neck Super Mew Mew *Chai Aino: A brown lynx paw on her right palm Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi *Sugina Shoyo: Her Mew Mark is near her butt *Diane Pride: Her Mew Mark is two paws *Laelia Malla: Her Mew Mark is a claw on her left bosom Tokyo Mew Mew: Warriors of Hope *Nasu Murasakino: A plasma symbol located on her central chest Vega Mew Mew * Haruno Peach: A pair of snake fangs eating a peach on her chest * Hoshinji Bagel: A paw print on her navel * Miyamoto Eclair: A cat tail on her forehead * Mimino Milk: A purple rose on her left arm Veggie Mew Mew : This series follows canon, like above. *Akatsuki Ninjin: A heart with a pair of cow horns. *Morikawa Corifurawā: A clover with a hamster next to it. World Tour Mew Mew :World Tour Mew Mew mostly follows Fanon. All Mew Marks have an olive crown on it. * Laura Sinclair: Her Mew Mark is on her left cheek. * Maddie Prescott: Her Mew Mark is on her right hand * Sam Carlson: Her Mew Mark is on her navel * Brendan Tyler: His Mew Mark is on his chest * Amanda Lovecraft: Her Mew Mark is on her forehead * Kimberly Cyrus: Her Mew Mark is Located on her left thigh World Wide Mew Mew * Apple Radcliff: Her Mew Mark is on her chest. * Treacle Violett: Her Mew Mark is on her stomach. * Chocola Bruin: Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. * Marzipan Weiss: Her Mew Mark is on her back. * Maple Orrin: Her Mew Mark is on her thigh. * Macaron Verte: Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. * Cherimoya Amarillo: Her Mew Mark is on her stomach. * Toranja Rosa: Her Mew Mark is on her chest. * Asal Zargari: Her Mew Mark is on her forehead. Zero One Mew Mew * Sasakibara Raimu: A pair of grasshopper wings on her right thigh. * Fukuda Burūberī: A wolf footprint on her forehead. Zodiacal Gem Mew Mew * Gourami Dia: A pair of bat wings inside a heart on her upper back Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Canon Articles Category:Mew Forms Hub